Infatuation
by ninaspalace
Summary: Set after Season 7. Buffy and Faith haven't seen eachother in two years. But in a fortunate turn of events they will be reunited once again and explore the covered feelings they have for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy's life had calmed down a bit. She took that advantage and went back to college to finish her studies. Sunnydale had been blown up two years ago, so she couldn't exactly go back to her previous college.

Wanting a fresh start, she moved to Boston and is currently in Boston University. She has a roomate named Ruby, who is very social and open to people, and most of the times she overshared details of her life that Buffy did not care about.

This particular day, when Ruby came home, she had a look of satisfaction and somewhat a dubious joy. "Buffy you can not believe what happend last night!", "What? You met someone famous?" Buffy replied with a slight tone of disinterest. "No! Well, that too. John Stamos! But that's not the point." Ruby explained that she met a girl in a club with whom she danced and had a "deep" connection with. That girl was coming over for coffee today, so Ruby asked Buffy to leave when she came. "Okay, I'll leave right now. Let me just go grab my purse."

Suddently the bell rang. It was the girl from the club, Buffy thought to herself. When Ruby opened Buffy couldn't believe that the girl she was looking at was "Faith." Her voiced cracked a bit as she said her name, Buffy hadn't seen her in two years. Faith couldn't believe her eyes either, "Hey Buffy." She said with a tiny smile that showed her dimples. "Oh, so you two know eachother?" Ruby said with a jealous tone. "Yeah… we go way back" Faith replied while flashing a big smile towards Buffy. The blonde slayer couldn't help letting out a tiny smile. "Well, I'll just go right now. Have fun." Buffy said really fast. "Wait! Buf…" Faith was cut off by Buffy's rapid exit.

Not having anything to do for the remaining time Ruby was with Faith, Buffy decided to go to the cinema. As she was sitting down to watch the movie, she hears someone shouting, "Hey B! Where are you?" Buffy got embarrassed and quickly made a signal to tell Faith where she was, before she made anymore noises. "What are you doing here? And did you find me? Buffy whispered to Faith. "That Ruby chick is kinda nuts, I had to leave… so I followed you almost right after you left." Buffy was confused, so she asked " If you thought she was nuts why did you accept her coffee invitation?" Faith let out a tiny smile and looked down. "Ah well…" She looks back up to Buffy's eyes. "She mentioned that she had a a roomate with a odd name. Buffy. And I thought, how many Buffy's can there be out there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was surprised with the fact that Faith came to see her on purpose. "I haven't heard from you in a while, why haven't you called me?" Buffy asked. "I didn't know what to say to you. I'm still trying to make amends for all I've done. Besides I…" A man in front of them told them to be quiet. They had forgotten they were in a cinema. "Maybe we should continue our conversation after the movie ends" Buffy suggested.

When the movie ended, Faith offered to walk Buffy home. "So, what have you been up too these past two years?" Buffy asked. "Not much. After Sunnydale was blown up me and Robin went to Maine and killed some vamps." Buffy got jealous of the idea of Faith and Robin together alone. "Eventually I left Maine and came here to Boston, and now I found you." Faith continued, finishing the sentence with a smile. Buffy smiled back and asked "Why did you leave?" Faith took a few seconds to anwser "Ehh well, Robin just didn't give me that down low tickle anymore, if you know what I mean." Buffy flushed a little, and Faith grinned.

Time had gone by fast, it was getting darker. They were now standing in front of the apartment Buffy shared with Ruby. "Hey, what you doing tonight B?" Faith asked. "Well was thinking about patrolling." Buffy replied. "Why dont we go together? For old times sake?" Faith asked with a hopeful smile. "Sure, why not?" Buffy agreed, and smiled back. "Let me just go gear up. I'll be right back." She continued while entering the building. What they didn't know was that Ruby had been watching them trough the window the whole time.

When Buffy opened the apartment door, she was surprised by Ruby stading right in front of her. "Good you're here! Go pack your stuff, I'm kicking you out." said Ruby. "Wait, what?! You can't do that!" Buffy was shocked. "As a matter of fact I can. I'm doing it right now." Ruby replied. Buffy shaked her head "And here I thought you were okay for a roomate." Buffy replied and walked away to pack her stuff. "Well if you hadn't stole my new friend and potential something else for yourself, I wouldn't be kicking you out!" Ruby quickly replied. Buffy had already packed and was ready to leave "Really? This is about Faith and me? I actually do feel sorry for you." Said Buffy and left.

Faith noticed that Buffy was carrying lots of bags while exiting the apartment. "Ah, B… I think some wooden stakes are enough." Faith joked and helped her with some of the bags. "Ruby kicked me out of the apartment because she was jealous of you and me." Buffy replied. Faith saw this as an opportunity to spend more time with Buffy alone. "Damn, that girl sure is petty" said Faith while trying to hold a smile. "Why don't you crash at my place tonight, and for as long as you need?" she continued. The blonde slayer had a surprised look on her face "You have a "place"?" she asked. Faith let out a laugh "Why you so surprised?" Faith asked. "Well you always seemed to be type that doesnt settle down in one place." Buffy replied. "Yeah, I've been trying to cut back on those cheap motels. I'm actually trying to be in somewhere nicer." Said Faith. "That's good. I'm happy for you." The blonde replied, and they both smiled.


End file.
